Then and Now
by DareToWriteFree
Summary: Taking place after the manga, Maka has lived the next five years by herself, Soul and the rest of the gang is gone. During this time she was made some life changing decisions but is doing her best to forget her mistakes from the last five years. Now the gang is all back together and so is the mistakes she has mad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Even though the moon was now a black Ord that contained one of the fiercest monster, even though Crona disappeared, even though lord death had died, everything was done. Everything that had happened for these past months was done, everything was soft and calm as the crowd of DWMA students and faculty gathered to listen to our new leader. Soul and I watched as one of our very best friends came up in front of the crowed. Death the Kid was taking his father's spot he looked strong as he faced all of us as he wore the cloak of a shimigami.

"WE WILL NOT SUBMIT TO FEAR- "Kids speech began we all listened to his words thinking of the past current events, his speech has strong, heart filled, it felt like we were moving forward with no fear. His words made me feel safe, and Soul standing right next to made me safe. "-and now presenting Soul Eater Evens, the death scythe" All eyes went to the Soul as he walked forwards and stood next to Kid.

He gave one of his sharped tooth grins, and at that moment I felt so proud of him, he was standing tall.

"It feels like quite a lot has happened huh..." he walked back down to the third step and his leg turned into the new version of his scythe, a piano. He took a seat and raised his fingers and slammed down onto his keyboard. His music filled the crowed as people erupted into cheers. The party began as people started dancing, laughing, and Souls fangirls screaming for him.

It is a happy moment but this unsettling feeling came threw me, the feeling that things were going to change, that Soul was going to be leaving me. I watched him as he played and he held a smile, my heart thumped and for the first time I realized how much he changed. No not his combat skills, or his piano playing, or his bravery…but I noticed him for the first time I noticed his as a male.

He was so different from when I first meet him.

I walked away from the crowed as I took a seat next to him.

"These meatheads aren't even listening… aren't you gonna do anything." I chucked, we started a small conversation but I was quickly halted by his remark.

"Its thanks to you Maka, that I stopped running away. Even this music is something we made together isn't it." That was the first time I ever blushed… the first time he made me blush like that. It was making my heart race. 'My best friend' I thought to myself. "I KNOW!" I said shooting up from my seat with a smile. I looked up the sky "Then let's say it together, to Crona! We'll make the kishin realize it, as many times as it takes. WE WILL SHOW EVERYONE THROUGHTOUT THIS WORLD! THIS COUR-"

 _ ***THUMP***_

My eyes fluttered open as my face made contact with the hard wood floor. I blinked one, I blinked, one more time…

Are you kidding me, that dream again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

That dream happened five years ago, I don't understand why my brain can't process that. That dream is always so vivid, because I remember those event so well. I groaned in frustration as I slowly lifted myself off the floor, my hand accidently staying on my long hair and it tugged me down once again. You're kidding me right, I grumbled in frustration and got off the floor to walk into the restroom to begin my usual morning routine.

I looked in the mirror, my thoughts still on the dream.

During that time that feeling I had was correct, things were going to change. That very next month Soul ended leaving me, Kid had send him on a yearlong mission but one year turned into two and two turned into five. Five years without seeing or being able to talk to Soul, without being able to talk to one of my best friends. Black star and Tsubaki was next, a month and a half after Soul left Black star decided to start training his ninja skills, so he left with Tsubaki. We didn't know how long it would last, but we knew that it would be quite a while. During this time, it was getting hard to see Kid, he was getting swamped with his new responsibilities, and he refused to work without Liz and Patty there with him because he wanted working to be symmetrical. So hanging out with them became very limited, and soon became to not hanging out with them at all.

I sighed, I really could have really used them these last five years. I began to brush my teeth as I thought about how their physical appearance could have changed because mines did. I grew taller a good 5'6, I let my hair grow longer that it reached my butt, I did that because it reminded me of my mama, who had sadly passed away. My small chest grew as well, it now stood a rounded c-cup, almost a D. I honestly didn't care about my looks though, but I did that normal girl thing and did put on a little makeup. Eyeshadow, mascara, and the occasional lip gloss and eyeliner, but today was a lazy day so it was just eyeshadow and mascara.

My style changed a bit as well, I slipped on black ripped skinny jeans that hugged my bottom quite nicely and a chain. I wore a white undershirt and over it was a black shirt that read Fall out Boys is big red letters with their symbol, it hugged my chest and had a ripped design in the back, my hair was worn down. I would only wear my usual cloak and skirt for mission and no pig tails, I would put it up in a high pony tail. I glanced at the clock 7:55...

.

.

Oh

.

.

OH SHIT IM LATE!

The Time Blair isn't here to give me a ride! This is just a great morning!

I grabbed my roller skates, and my big headphones that had two big skulls on the side, my keys and my school bag.

I raced to school as fast as I could, the music that pounded in my ear drums was silenced by my thoughts on the dream still. I wonder how old they are…let's see… I'm currently 20

Then Black star would be 21

Tsubaki would be 22…23?

Kid would be 21 as well.

Patty would be 22 Liz would be 23 I think

And soul would be 22 or so.

Jeez how time fly's.

My school was close now, I am currently a student at one of the most prestigious university's in Nevada. Death University, and guess what. I'm currently a senior, you may ask how a 20-year-old is a senior at a 8 year university. Well one simple word. Study. I graduated Early at the DWMA, and dove right in to college. I mean what was the point of staying if I couldn't graduate with my best friends.

As I skated I received angry glares, whistles, and awed stares. Up ahead I saw Tsugumi Harudori, my once soul mate, missing her two misters.

"Hey there freshmen" I said as I circled around her. She pouted, "Hey not everyone can be a twenty-year-old senior, you book worm" I laughed "I know only I can" She smiled. "Where is Anya and Meme?" I asked she frowned "Fighting... again"

We began a small conversation as we parted ways, class went by fast.

I skated slowly as I thought about what else was supposed to happen today. I keep having this feeling something is supposed to happen. Work maybe…No its my day off. A mission? Ha I haven't been on one in a long time. Babysitting? YES! I'm supposed to baby sit Steins and Marie son. I raced towards there house and knocked on the door. "Hey Maka" Marie said as she opened the door and I saw her rounded stomach. "Hi Marie, I'm so sorry I'm late" as I bowed to apologize. "It's okay, James is already asleep and feed." She smiled sweetly. Then Stein came to the door turning his screw. "Hello Maka" He greeted " Professor Stein." I chirped.

"Well where going to get going, thank you so much Maka for doing this again."

"Anytime, Have fun at the doctors"

"It's the doctors… I always have fun." My face fell as Marie sighted putting her hand over her belly. "Bye" Then they departed.

"Makwaaa." I looked down to see a small four-year-old with blond hair hugging my leg. "James!" I smiled. "I Mwiissed yew" He said looking up to show his gray eyes. I picked him up "I missed you too, now let's go read a book. "he smiled.

I left after it turned seven, and went home. I was exhausted, "I need a strong drink." I stopped in my tracks. I slammed my keys and phone down " I'm So fucken stupid." My hand ran through my hair. I started to change take my shirt off as I walked past Souls room, I kept it clean all these years because it became habit. Shower I need a shower, the feeling of being dirty overcame me. I went back into the front room to grab my phone to blast music while taking a shower, I slid opened my phone.

10 missed calls, 8 opened voice mails, and 19 unopened text messages, the first one was from five thirty and the last one was sent ten minutes ago. What the hell? All of them where from Liz, Kid and Patty all consisting of the same thing, they all said to come to the death room. Before I knew it I darted out of my apartment a black sweater was over me and it had one single yellow strip going across the chest. My hair flowed in the wind, as my thoughts swarmed about that nagging feeling being right, I was going to see three of my best friends…. I slowed my run…. Are they even my friends?

Even still, I have to hurry Kid is in charge and I have to listen to him. I began to run to him again. The began to run up the stairs.. The very… very... long staircase… weren't these shorter… I remember them being shorter.*gasp* *gasp* "HA I-I "*GASP* "I FINALLY DID IT." I fist pumped the air, "New personal record!" I clasped on the floor for breath. " O-oh dear death, I need to go back to the gym."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My breath finally caught up with me, I ran my hand threw my once messed up hair. I made my way towards the death room, music still blasting by my ear because I had failed to take then off when I got home. I let the head phones hang around my neck as I walked down the familiar halls. The memories of things that happened years ago was running through my head.

" _ **MAKKAA YOUR SYMMETRY IS ASTONISHING, YOUR PIGS TAILS ARE PERFECTION."**_

" _ **YAHOO! HEY MAKA YOU WANNA SEE YOUR GOD TAKE ON THE NEW LORD DEATH?"**_

" _ **Black Star please no, Maka would you like to come over later and have some tea?"**_

" _ **Where also doing Make overs, Time to pretty you up."**_

" _ **I'm going to make over my giraffe, it's gonna be sooooooo fun!"**_

" _ **Oy, tiny tits your friends are talking to you, get your head out of the book and answer them, not cool."**_

I gave a soft smile as the memories flowed as I know passed the familiar gates to the death room and my heart stopped and eyes widened at what stood in front of me. Six figures stood tall, it was..them. It was every single person that left me those five years.

Death the Kid, he wore a blacked suit that was perfectly symmetrical, and over it was the Shimigami cloak that once belonged to his fathers. His three stripes wrapped around his hair, he grew, He was close to six feet, his muscles developed he far surpassed the body he once had in our teen years.

Next to him was Liz whose smile faded when seeing my face, she wore a tight white shirt that was lifted above her belly button that had a piercing on it. She also had ripped up black jeans that were similar to mine and pf course her and Patty's signatures hat. She was shorter then Kid and her hair was curled.

Patty who sat on one the stairs holding a stuff giraffe looked at in awe. Her hair was the same length and she wore close to what Liz had, but with shorts that hugged her legs instead of being puffed out like she use to have them. Patty's faced matured but is was still one of the sweetest out of the bunch.

Blackstar stood tall, he was a foot shorter then Kid and his arm muscles where exposed from the sleeveless shirt he wore and can I just say wow, you could even see his star clan tattoo. He wore white pants and his hair spiked was still the same.

Tsubaki stood next to him wearing close to what had on, and if you thought she looked amazing before, she was just astonishing, I didn't think it was possible for her too be any more perfect. She was only inches away from Blackstar.

Then there was Soul, his red eyes and white hair, he stood tall. A leather jacket was worn over him with a white button up shirt underneath it and it fitted him perfectly, he had gray pants, and held a cool glaze to top everything off. A blush came across my cheeks for a moment but quickly fainted, 'Don't you remember the last time stupid, don't even start'

My best friends but it felt different. I didn't like it.

"And who might you be?" Kid said

I don't understand. I'm going crazy right? A dream…This isn't real, no way…

I dug my nails in my palm hoping that the pain would wake me up

Ow...

.

.

Okay this isn't a dream.

"Excuse me, who are you." Kid repeated.

"Are you serious?" I said with a bit of annoyance. They gave me a combination of confusion and dirty looks because of my rudeness.

I sighed "Maka Albarn, three star mister, reporting in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Thank you everyone who has been reading, I haven't written a story in a long time because for the longest time I have been very sad due to personal affairs. And because of it I lost major parts of myself and did stupid things, I even stop watching anime. I'm glad you guys like it please continue to read and you guys really happy thank you so much.**_

Chapter 4

There blanked stares gave me chills. "Guys I really don't look that different, and cool it with the stares" I said putting my hand in my hoodie pocket and began to fumble with my hands in there. There were still few moments of silence and I began to get annoyed.

"Seriously! Quit it!" I said

"It is Maka." Soul grinned

"Are you sure?" Liz asked still staring in disbelief. "It is; her soul looks exactly the same." Kid said as he looked at my soul, I covered chest begging to feel a bit self-conscious but then annoyance ran threw me as Blackstar blurted "NO WAY! Maka did not look like that, This girl has boo-" "MAKA-CHOP!" The book added a new dent in the already dense Blackstar. He landed on his face with his butt in the air. My boot pushed his butt down "Stupid." I mumbled.

I looked at the group once again, as smiles ran across their face. "MAKA!" they exclaimed but nobody moved from there spot, no hugs, that's what I expecting.

"You look so different!" Tsubaki said as she walked towards me giving me hug. I hugged back, I'm so glad she hugged me, but nobody else seemed to make the same motion.

"Your boobs grew, and so did your sense in fashion, I kinda dig it." Liz slapping my back. "YOU LOOK HOT! LIKE A MODEL!" Patty said as she jumped from her seat.

"Ehe.. Thanks? But I wouldn't go that far." I said scratching the back of my head.

I still felt something, something that I didn't like. They had things happen to them these past years… then again so hav- Now is not the time to think of _**that**_. But none the less I was begging to feel like myself, the self that I thought was gone.

"You look absolutely, wrong, there is no symmetry. You're a mess." "Wow thanks Kid" I said sarcastically "I ran here, I just got you message I didn't have my volume on but it is now" I chuckled scratching the back of my head.

"You still pack a punch." Blackstar grinned brightly as he got off from the floor. I smirked "You know it."

Then finally, red eyes meet green eyes once again, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to yell at him for not calling me, I wanted to hit him for leaving me for so long, I needed him the most, I needed my best friend. He smirked as if he knew all my thoughts, "I'm sorry."

I just stared at him, my body tingled but a smile came across. "Looking cool Soul Eater." He grinned ever wider as he flashed his spiked teeth. "I say the same to you, you book worm" I rolled my eyes as I gave him a fist bump.

They were back but I still felt too many walls between us, but they made me feel whole for these few minutes.

"When did you guys come back? I didn't know you were coming back." I said with shock facing group.

"We came back a few days ago, You god wanted to make an entrance!" Blackstar bellowed. "We just came today." Soul said "Who is w-?" Blackstar cut through my words as he yelled. "DID WE SURPRISE YOU!" I nodded. "Yea all of you look great." "Not as great as you do." Liz winked. "You have changed."

I felt my heart break a bit, if only they knew but I can't… I don't want too.

I sighed. "You guys did too." I said trying not to show how I felt. "What have you guys bee-" "Oh Soul there you are." An unfamiliar voiced said.

"It's about time you got here Em."

A girl with a pink summer dressed squeezed between me and Soul. Her black hair laid smoothly down her back and had shiny hazel eyes.

"Sorry I got lost." He laughed. "Oy, guys this is Emma Storm my new miester."

"Wha-"

"Hey, you can't say new we have been partners for nearly two years now." She laughed

"Wha-"

"It's nice to meet ya Emma, we heard a lot about you. "

"Wha-"

They began to shower Emma in questions, she was amazing, she looked amazing…Soul had gotten a new partner. But they had dropped me so fast

While I was here…While I stood here for five years by myself... with no friends. When I had those things happen to… When I needed my best friend… He was gone. They all were.

Soul has a new mister.

"Aye, Maka, meet Em." I need time. "A-Actually, I gotta lea-"

' **I LOVE RAINBOWS AND BUTERFLYS AND EVERYTHING FROM A TO Z. I LOVE MAGIC AND SUNSHINE AND WORDS THAT START WITH WE.-'**

Oh my death

' **-I L-L-L-L-LOVEEE YOUUU-'**

They changed my ringtone..

' **-I LOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!-"** I slowly pulled out my phone

They looked at me as they tried to contain their laughter.

I blushed madely as I looked at my phone…Its work… I groaned in frustration. I answered the ring.

"GOD FUCKEN DAMMIT MAKA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"GOD FUCKEN DAMMIT MAKA!-" the voiced yelled through my phone making me cringe. The voice was so loud that it made the phone sound as if it was on speaker. "-I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU SORRY ASS AN-"

"Hello, you have reached the cell phone of Maka Albarn, she is unable to come to the phone at the moment because IT'S HER DAY OFF!"I yelled matching her tone.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS, WE NEED YOU NOW."

"Oh Jude? I haven't heard from you in forever." I said with fake peppiness "How have you bee-"

"GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW YOU DUMB WHORE!"

"HELL NO! You and Jacob changed my ringtone, so fuck you and work, get one of your other slaves."

"I don't give a flying shimigami! Tsugumi, and the two try-to-be-miesters are out on a mission, SO GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE ROUNDED ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"Are you flirting with me?" I chuckled. I could feel her anger boil through the phone. Well you could hear her frustration through it too. Oh this was getting too fun. "I SWAER TO DEATH MAKA, I WILL MURDER YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I said with a hint of flirtation.

"DEATH FUCKEN FUCK-""No cussing. AND IT'S MY ONLY DAY OFF THIS WEEK!"

"IT IS ONLY ME AND JACOB AND RUSH HOUR STARTS IN 15 MIN! GET TO WORK, YOU BITCH!"

"FINE! FUCK JUDE! – but you owe me and I get a week bonus" I said with frustration.

"Yea, yea whatever. You have ten minutes to get here"

"I'll be there in 30." "MAKA!-" I hanged up the phone before she could say anything else and stuffed the phone in my pocket.

I groaned. "Dammit." I mumbled to myself; as I swing, my head upwards too see a group staring at me, a combination of shock and enjoyment. My eyes widened as I looked at them because I forgot where I was. I was still in the death room.. with Kid, Liz….. Patty…. Blackstar…Tsubaki….and Soul….and his new partner. I did not look at Soul because I didn't want know what reaction he had on.

"You got a mouth on you." Blackstar grinned mischievously.

"I don't know if I like it or what." Liz said with a smirk. "HARDCORE MAKA." Patty laughed.

"Was that your boss on the phone? And you spoke to her like that?" Kid said with a hint of disapproval.

"That was a bit harsh, but kind of funny" Tsuabki chuckled for a while.

"I would have been really mad if someone spoked like that to me, like how you did to her." That was Emma… and I swear it sounded a bit spiteful, but I could be wrong.

Soul didn't say anything… I didn't look he didn't speck. And I couldn't feel his wavelength…. But I couldn't feel anyone's wavelength anymore.

"I'm sorry you guys had to hear that, but she can be very rude and I always like a good fight." I said with a nervous chuckle, and keeping Soul in the back of my mind. "Well I got to go to work." I said with some glee. I was happy I had a real excuse to leave, I didn't wanna be here I was unconfutable. "Where do you work?" Tsubaki asked quickly. "Oh at a restaurant called Death s eat and greet."

"Oh my gosh we should go eat there and watch Maka work!" Liz said as she nudge my arm. "THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS HUNGARY." "When aren't you?" Kid said with a sigh , Tsubaki laughed at his joke. "FOOD! FOOD!FOOD!" Patty cheered.

"So Maka is it okay if we go eat at your place?" Tsubaki asked sweetly. Yes I do mind…

"Oh, no I don't, It will be fun." I smiled, I finally took the chance to look at Soul, but he was looking at me skeptically. Emma stood there with a smile, it was kinda weird.

"Well let's get going." About five minutes later, we walked into a jazz themed restaurant and were greeted with a very pissed off looking girl and a very confident looking man.

The girl looked Japanese's and was wearing a pair of blue short with a yellow spaghetti strap. She had brilliant blue eyes and short black hair that was tied up into a high pony tail, she was stunning but her face made an ugly look.  
"Itsa about time you got here! Rush hour is in five minutes and-""You aren't even dressed yet." I chimed in. "THAT BECAUSE I THOUGH I HAD TO GO DRAG YOU OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT!" "Ha well you don't today. "

"Uh this is why I hate women, they are always to loud and they always complain." The man said, he had brown eyes and a well-toned body, his red hair was tied back into a ponytail as he had messy bangs in front. He wore his uniform a nice button up white shirt with black pants and over the white shirt, he had a black vest on with small chains going around it.

"Oh shut up Jacob, you're gay " I said with a smirk " and you break out in hives when you touch a woman" Jude said with a hint of annoyance. He blushed at the end of Judes statement. "Well at least I can keep a guy." He said looking a Jude and then his eyes made his way to me "And at least I didn't use to do it wi -""Hey!" Jude cut him off and send him a warning look. Then his eyes widened for a moment and he gave me a brief apologetic look.

I gave him a smug smile and looked at Jude as we both knew what we were going to do next. Jude touched him arm gently as he gave a flinch. "Oh Jacob." She smiled slyly. I walked towards him seductively as I touched his chest, the color from his face drained. "We know you like it when we do this to you." I purred.

Okay yes I know, this was out of my character but he deserved it, he was gonna mention THAT.

Jude reached for his belt and I made the same movement but he backed away.

"You both are disgusting!" He said as a small rash began to form. "Well you deserve it." I said as I nudged him. "Shut up you love me. "He ran to the back. Jude and I laughed and gave each other a high five each other. She smiles and says " You go ahead and get dressed first, I'll sit the people."

Oh dear death… they are still there. I… Oh my… I didn't look back, I didn't want know there reactions. They must of heard what Jacob was gonna say…

"All right I'll go." I ran quickly to the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My heart was pounding really fast, I dint want to face them and Jude came in to say they requested me as their server. Breath Maka, just breath. Being with them felt like it was decades but it has only been a couple of hours since they have been back, time has been going so slow.

I glanced at the clock and it read that it was eight o' five, Rush hour was starting and I had yet to get dressed, my breathing was too hard and my mind wasn't clear, it was to fuzzy.

Push through it, you have to, because after this you can go home, I reminded myself as I took a couple bigger breaths to calm my heart.

I got dressed in a pain of black skinny, dressed pants and had a white button up shirt that held onto my body, over it was a black vest with some chains around it. It was exactly like Jacobs uniform, except our boss wanted a few buttons open 'Enough to tease but not enough to see.' My boss would usually muse. We use to have different uniforms that consisted of a skirts and aprons when this place was a family friendly restaurant but then with time it turned into a place to be after dark.

I pulled my hair into a lose pony tail and ruffled through my bangs a bit.

Ready for work.

I put my cell phone in my locker.

When I walked back out to the front the place was starting to fill up fast, all these people and only three serves and two cooks, I took a deep sight. "Aye Maka, you get tables 1-6 and your friends are still waiting for you." Jude said dressed in similar cloths as me but she was already carrying large plates of food. "Alright." I grabbed an apron that tied around my waist and in it was a note pad and a pencil. I started with the other tables because I was still afraid to see them, but I was supposed to go to their table first because their where here first, and Kid was supposed to be top priority in anyplace. Most people would Kill to have a Shinigami in their restaurant because lord death, may he rest in peace, never left the school but Kid did and people always wanted Kid at their establishment.

Because Kid was so prized in anyplace he would go he got the private room in the place, the place that was reserved for special guest, it was a large private room, with a bar and a music selection that was different from the rest of the restaurant. I was standing by the door, hiding myself, unsure whether to make them wait longer or just to go in. I mean they must of heard Jacob right? When he was goanna say that thing? Tch, am being foolish, they probably didn't hear anything.

"-and that guy was goanna say... did the rest of you hear it?" Emma continued.

What the hell, why was she talking about me? She doesn't even know me.

"Yea, but we could have heard wrong right? I mean Maka wouldn't sleep with someone? " Tsubaki defended.

"Yea she is too guy angry" Patti stated with innocent confusion.

"She couldn't have change that much." Liz said as she ran her hand through her curls.

"She could have. She has changed so much." Kid stated. "Her soul has some minor difference compared to what she had when we were younger." He said thinking

My heart sank so fast, I wanted to cry but I can't, I haven't cried in years. But what they were saying was true, I did change… I did so many bad things.

"I think we should ask her." Tsubaki said.

"I think she did have sex with someone, she has that vide and I usually have a good sense with this, right Soul." Emma stated. Soul didn't say anything

"Your right Emma. She feels different." Blackstar said quietly

Why was she talking to them like they have known each other for years? They had only meet today.

"Soul you should ask her you were her partner." Emma said. oh she does know who I am, before he could say anything in response I walked into the room, his mouth was opened because he was ready to speak but closed as he eyed me.

"Sorry, I took so long" I said sweetly they all just eyed me. "It's packed outside." I said with a chuckle. "You guys ready to order?" I forced a smile. Some smiled back as some continued to smile.

"Maka you look so cute." Tsubaki said. "Yea, really rocking the uniform." Liz said with a thumbs up. "The almighty Blackstar is hungry, hurry and serve." "MAKA-CHOP!" " CRUELTY TOWARDS CUSTOMERS!"

I laughed. "This place is really nice." Kid said impressed. "Needs more giraffes." Patty said with a huff. "I like it too." Emma said as she nudged Soul to say something. He looked at me, and thought for a moment. "I'm ready to order." My heart was dropping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please excuse the misspellings. Thanks. :)**

Chapter 7

They were done eating and now they were sitting there just talking and it seemed they helped themselves to the bar. There where all legally of age so I didn't stop them.

I didn't stay in the room for long time periods, even when I was invited to eat with them, and I made minimal conversation. Every time I would go in their Soul would just look at me and when I looked at him he would look away and turn to Emma. Emma had to keep pushing him to try to talk to me, but he just kept ordering things. So because of that I didn't go back into the room for a long while.

The place was dying down, it was close to one, and we close at one thirty, so Jude, Jacob and I where cleaning up. Loud jazz music was playing because that what we did when it was closing, and it made people want to leave because it was so loud, but there was still this group of five hanging out, four boys and one girl. They looked super familiar to me, but most likely, they were regulars, but I didn't care because it wasn't one of my tables I was tending too.

"Jude, kick your table out." Jacob said scrubbing the counters. "Yea sure." Jude said after coming back from outside. "I guess I'll tell the other group." I said, referring to my …friends.

"Oh! No, let me! I want to see lord death!" Jude said with some glee, with a light blush. I raised my eyebrow and Jacob smirked "Look who has a new crush." I nodded in agreement. "Leave our little Jude alone, she wants some action before her frown lines really set in. "We laughed "You go get some." Jacob said, she huffed "At least I can get some compared to both of you."

"Oh honey I get some, every night." He smiled knowingly.

"And I don't want none, I wanna go home and read. Hurry up and go tell them, I'll tell your table." I said as I walked away

I walked towards the group of four… wasn't there five… them the smell of alcohol, and weed came into sense, their hush whispers stopped and they stared wide eyes at me.

"Hi, where about to close so if you can-" I felt my blood run cold as I looked at each of their faces and memories came flooding back. My balance treated to collapse, and for brief moment tears fell.

. "Maka?" The girl said with some remembrance, her words slushed a bit. I sucked in a breath.

"Holy shit guys, I'm so gone I'm seeing Maka!" she snorted and busted up laughing.

"Ha Maka! We haven't seen her in yea- holy shit I'm seeing her too." He said reaching out for me. "Why would you see her, she quit the game over a year and a half ago." The other man said with a low grumble not bothering to look up. "Y-y-you guys- "the third man stuttered. "Elliot i-if he heard you, y-you would all be dead." He slurred.

They all busted up laughing, the girl looked at me once again " Maka." She smiled loveingly. "hahaha.. Alright, alright let's hit it. I want to go to the concert." "Bro we just came from one." "I know what we can do." The girl as the girl pulled out a small bottle of alcohol, "Oh yea." the boy graded and got of his chair, they all fallowed his actions as they walked out but the girl was the last to get up.

Tears where falling… more and more.

"Get another job Maka, he is still looking for you." She said not looking at my face in a low mumble. I chocked back a sob. "A-Alice." I cried and she glanced at me, a soft smile touched her lips. "I miss you." She whispered as she walked away.

I chocked quickly wiping my tears, and ran into the restroom to wash my face.

Today has been too much, too many things. Too many people , I can't breathe.

I need Tsubaki and Blackstar! I need Liz, kid and Patti! I need Soul! I need my best friend, I need my partner, I need him to help me like he used to, I need him to wake me up from this nightmare! I need my friends!

And they were here… but they weren't … they were lightyears away. They were… dimmed in my life.

I washed my face, taking off my makeup, and washing away the tears, my face dripped of water as thoughts ran through my mind a hundred miles per hour, deep breaths. Deep breaths.

My head swigged to look at the mirror, there I was… the innocent face that everyone knew, but with some stronger features. My breath even out as I dried my face.

I finally walked out, as a peeved looking Jude and a laughing looking Jacob greeted me.

"Get your friends, they are all wasted and refuse to leave without you." Jude said "She got rejected by dear old Lord Death."

A mischievous smile came across my face as my head filled with jokes. "Oh Jude…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jude stormed away mad, it had turned out that Kid had called her unsymmetrical trash, and then began to cry about how his pants only had a button on one side and not the other. He was drunk.

Jacob and I couldn't help but bust up laughing but it quickly stopped when she hit us and went home.

"Walk home." She said as she drove away, which sucked because she was both of our rides home.

"Crap now I have to take that shady looking subway." Jacob said now dressed in his usual cloths. "Sorry, Maka you gotta finish closeting up." I gave a deep sigh "Sure." I said because I lived the closet.

So now, it was just me, in a restaurant… with a bunch of drunks.

I gave a deeper sigh, I walked into the room and total shit broke lose. Pattie and Liz were standing on top of the table practically becoming a striper. Kid was becoming over obsessed and was cleaning and fixing everything in the room, Blackstar was dancing like there was no tomorrow from the new music he put on. Tsubaki is completely knocked out, but she kept making soft moans… well she must be have one of those dreams. Emma was tipsy, she just sat there with a big smile, but when she saw, me she frowned, while she moved closer to Soul. Soul sat there with a bored expression with a half-empty glass of alcohol in his hand.

His eyes narrowed at me with some relief on his face. "Getting drunk isn't cool." He said as he pushed his glass away from him. Emma made a tsk noise as if she knew he was lying and Soul gave her a quick glare, but she was a bit to tipsy to notice.

"That's not what you were saying when-"

"Em." He said harshly.

"-we first meet all the way to a couple of months ago, you were always drinking-"

"Emma." He said harder "-and complaining about your 'flat chested miester.'"

He stood quiet, as Emma made a knowing grumble. I looked down at Soul… so he had troubles too... I want to ask him…

"Soul…" "Not cool." He grumbled while looking at Emma, she shrugged, "And What about you-" She said now taking a big swig of Souls cup, "-You're not flat chested anymore…" She coughed. "You look like you get around."

"Excuse me?" I said as harsh as Soul first did, did she just call me a slut?

"Yeaaa, that guy you were talking too.. err the gay one? Well we heard what he said-" She was completely wasted now. "-he was gonna say you sleep with someone- "

"I think you should stop." I said getting madder by the second.

"No! JEEZ! Every since we got here Soul has been excited to see you, I have never see him so fucking happy! I'm his partner and his girlfriend and I can't even make him that happy."

.

.

What?

.

.

"Em.." Soul started slowly. "You guys are together?" Blackstar blurted and now the group was now paying attention to what Emma was saying.

"YES!-" she yelled in frustration.

They are together... my heart hurts.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time." Tsubaki said trying to calm the situation, she looked like she was sobering up now.

"Yea Em, your kind of drunk and this is your only your first day of meeting Maka." Liz said while climbing off the table.

"NO! because ever since we got here he can't take is eyes off of you!" She spat. "His soul wavelength is going crazy! And you don't even care!" she yelled. Soul was looking away but as soon as she said that his head shoot up. "EMMA!" He yelled, while grading her arm gently "No! Soul!" she said yanking it out.

She was riled up and drunk and there was no way of stopping her, so I mentally prepared myself for the worse.

"Do you even care? He was your partner, and you never even tried to contact him! You made him a death scythe, a great and an amazing weapon, you haven't said more than a few words after five years. How did you even win in a fight? You look weak-" "-Emma!" Soul raised from his seat looking pissed, but she continued to rant. "-can you not feel his wavelength." I flinched at her comment, her eyes widened.

"You can't feel it." The stares of shock from everyone dug in deep, I covered my chest. "Oh my death…you where partner for years… YOU MADE HIM A DEATH SCYTHE! AND- and you can't even feel it."

I stood quite

"Is it just his or is it everyone's?" she asked, more silence and then she scoffed. "What kind of mister are you? Tsk you're a disgrace, after all that fame you got, after crona, after your partner left to go on a life-threatening mission… you had sex with someone?"

A shaky breath released from my mouth.

"Was he good? How hard was it?"

Nobody said anything.

"Did you like it?"

.

"How many times did it happen?"

.

.

I swallowed a sob and looked straight at her, my eyes locked with her wobbly ones. I took one deep breath as the first secret that started the rest came out of my mouth.

"When I first had sex, it wasn't my choice to have it."

 **Sooooo guuyyyysss did you expect that? Got any questions? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"…..Maka where you raped...?" Soul asked slowly. I only looked at him for only a few seconds, his red eyes poured into mine, and in a few seconds, he understood my answer, he sucked in a breath. "FUCK!" he yelled as he ran his hand thought his hair.

They all looked at me in shocked, like my innocence was taken…because it had. It was taken from me three and a half years ago.

There was silence, nobody said anything, I sniffled

"I'm going home." I turned my back but Soul grabbed my hand. "…Maka" He said full of worry.

"Who was it?" Blackstar said full of venom. "Whoever did it I will fucking kill them." Liz said "Maka, why didn't you tell us sooner, I would have dismissed Soul from his mission if I new." Kid asked "Are you okay?" Patti asked. "When did it happen?" Tsubaki asked. They kept piling question after question, my head began to heart.

"Enough!" I said silencing them. "Its not important-" "IT IS! It is important Maka, we are your friends" Soul said cutting me off and still holding my hand, his words where harsh and rash but his hand was soft, like it was when we were younger.

I stood quiet, even though I liked the way Souls hand felt in mine I moved it away. They aren't my friends… Soul isn't my partner… I'm not even a meister… I shouldn't have said anything… come on Maka think of something, you have to lie right now, think of something.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine really, the guy isn't a problem anymore. So, let's just drop the conversation okay, it's not like you guys have told me anything about the last five years" I said putting on one of my sweetest smiles, but it had a hint of annoyance.

What I said wasn't completely a lie, but I don't want to talk about this, today has been a long day, so I switched the tables on them but they remain quiet.

They looked sad, and unsure "Seriously its late, and I have school tomorrow and half of you are drunk. "I narrowed my eyes at Emma, she was flustered and scared… alone.

She didn't seem like a bad person

I began to clean; I could still feel there stares but they eventually let up.

"I don't want to go home kid; can I sleep over at Maka." Patty said, giving me pleading eyes. I giggled, "I'm cool with that." Patty was someone I can see becoming friends with again. "I want to go too!" Liz said. "Maka can I tag along too? As well as Blackstar he looks a little to tired to walk home" Tsubaki said sweetly. "What the almight-" "Same with Kid." Liz said pleading with me

Shit, I agree to one now they all would want to come. "Ah I have school tomorrow… but I suppose. " They smiled greatly like they had broken down a wall but they hadn't. I turned to Soul "Your room is still there… unless you have a new place…" "No, ill be there." He gave a grinned.

I gave a deep yawn. "All right you guys can go ahead first let me finish cleaning, there isent a lot actually because of Kid" I laughed "I'll see you in a bit."

They all exit the room as I stood in there by myself, me and an unfinished alcoholic drink. I eyed it as desire overcame me. But then the group that was here earlier flashed in my head… the three guys and the girl. Her name is Alice. Her words echoed through my head

' _Get another job Maka, he is still looking for you.'_

 **He is still looking for you.**

I choked a sob, as tears pored even harder than it did before, my legs gave out and I covered my eyes as I sat in a small ball on the floor.

It has only been a day! A day since they can back and…I find out that he is still looking for me and I thought I was safe, but I never been that lucky… FUCK he is the reason for all of this! I fucking hate him! I need to leave, I need mama to help me, I need papa, I need- "Maka." A low deep voice started. I looked up "S-Soul." I cryed. "Soul." I repeated. He sat down in front of me with worried eyes, and pulled me int a hug.

"I'm sorry I got a new partner… I shouldn't have cheated… it wasn't cool" tears fell as I cried into his chest while holding onto his shirt. "I'm sorry I wasn't done with the mission on time." His hugged tightened.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." "Soul."

"Im sorry I wasn't here." I hugged him back and gave a gasp.

"I missed you Soul."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so im posting one of my one shots with this because it is based off current events aannnnnddd I need some love advice. I know a loser like me has someone I like too** **…..kinda…well tell me what you guys think, and if you want to skip it you can, the Soul eater story is the one not in bold soooooo…**

 **How do you know if you love someone?**

 **It was our senior year of high school and it felt that we were just going to be friends. I though you wouldn't think more of me because we have been friends since freshmen year. We were both a bit nerdy in our own different ways. You where nerdy as in an 'educated and every now and again fandom'. I was different I was nerdy in the sense of anime, cartoons and comic books. Were friends but I couldn't remember the exact moment when we became friends or even the exact moment we meet.**

 **It could of been in our PE class, we were all new then I was a chunky, always joking, aggressive, talkative girl and you didn't talk much, your acne was begging, and you were kind, skinny, sweet boy. It was just simple chats and even then it made me happy talking to you. I had a small crush on you then and I never told anyone that, it was just something I kept to myself. This may be the closes I could narrow it down for when we first meet and became friends.**

 **Through the next couple of year we remained friends and I always said you where annoying but I never actually meant it. You began to talk more and were a lot more playful, you made more friends and that once crush I had was pushed to the back of my mind. Other boys captured my attention and other girls captured yours but relationships just weren't in out cards.**

 **You made a lot of other female friends and you seemed happy, but you still hanged out with us during lunch.**

 **Senior year came around our appearance came a long way. I was, in my words, fat but my curves came in my chest caught many people's attention but my ass was lacking. You, got stronger still skinny but stronger, you worked out and muscles where forming and your hair got longer to where you could tie it back, your glasses was replaced by prescription colored contacts, but I always like your real eye color, your face cleared many people found you attracting. You looked older and you looked so different from freshmen year but your humor, your attitude, and your smile was the same. It made me feel different, it was a different feeling then what I had once felt during freshmen year, yet it was similar. You made my heart flutter and when I was around you made me feel special, and there were moments when we would just catch each other's attention and look at each other, you seem to captivate me and I looked away because I would feel embarrass. We would play fight and you would let me play with your hair, but you let others as well. Being with you like that made me feel different like I was pretty, and because of it I dressed in cloths that I hoped would catch your attention. It made me wonder if I had feelings for you but I didn't know. I knew what a crush felt like but this was different.**

 **My few of my friends asked me if I liked you and I said yes because it believed it was true. One of my friends said I should confess to him, but at that time you had said who you kind of liked. The girl you liked was so pretty and thin, she was smart and talented and she was chill and I liked her too she was my friend. I started thinking... if you liked that kind of girl you wouldn't like me in that way. She was the opposite of me she was everything a girl should be and I wasn't.**

 **Senior year was half way over and I got depressed, so many bad things started happening. I was either always sad or numb all the time. I cried the most I ever had, our friends comfort me and you did in a way as well. It was new for me because I didn't know how it felt to have that can of friendship the can that support you. Our group started hanging out more outside of the school and our group of 8 soon turned into a group of 3 me, you, and another girl.**

 **We became our own group and we were having fun but I noticed small thing from the other girl, she liked touching you a lot, and when she smiled... you smiled. Maybe I thought too much of it but it felt that way.**

 **"Do you like him?" I finally asked her one day, and she stood quite and then said**

 **"No but he is attractive." I know her, she was like me, and she did but didn't want to say it out loud. I and she are good friends, and because of that I said to her. "I don't like him" I wanted her to be happy because she deserve too and she was happy with him.**

 **Things continued, and my feeling remained the same.**

 **Time went by, we stood the same**

 **Prom came we danced part of a slow dance. More time passed.**

 **We laughed**

 **We talked**

 **We hanged out**

 **Graduation came and you were the only person I hugged. I don't like hugging people but I did hug you, it was automatic and I didn't think about it and it made me fall for you a bit more.**

 **I knew I shouldn't, and I know it was stupid.**

 **After high school was over next came college, and you were leaving for it and I was staying at a community college. So the three of us hung out as much as we could before you left, we did simple thing but it was fun. The other girl was sad that you were leaving to the point she was crying but I didn't, I couldn't because if I did I probably wouldn't stop.**

 **We hanged out every week as a group and it was fun. The other girl and I would talk about you, about things such as who you liked more. I said you liked us even but she said you like me more and I don't think that.**

 **The day you left we hanged out the other girl cried and I just smiled and waved. You where snapchatting us and on your last snap chat I felt the feeling I've never felt before I relived I love you.**

 **So much.**

 **But I don't know if I love you in that way or another.**

 **How do you know if you're in love?**

 **The years are going to go by and I might forget the moments we had and my feeling I have now might change. We might stop being friends but I don't know, and I really hope we don't...**

 **But for now, I love you.**

BACK TO SOUL, MAKA AND THE GANG

Chapter 10

The weeks seemed to pass by fast since that night, they all visited me as much as they can and they tried their best to have me open up to them but they would usually fail. I wouldn't open up to them, I still didn't fully forgive them, and they all had yet to mention what they had been doing for the past couple of years.

With them coming over almost ever every day, and with them always asking me questions…I won't lie it was… annoying.

Soul had come to live with me once again and so did Emma. I kept my distance from them, I had a moment of weakness with Soul and I wouldn't do that again, he wasn't mine.

It had been two and a half week since they all returned, it had been two and a half weeks since I saw Alice, my thoughts where still flooded with what Alice had said to me, her words repeated over and over and over in my head…"He still looking for you."

My head shot up to see Emma who was holding too coffee cups, she was dressed in one big shirt which most likely belonged to Soul, and she looked surprised by my expression. Soul was in his pajamas sitting across from me he only glanced at me.

The surrounding came to light again. I was home in my apartment, sitting down and eating breakfast with Soul and Emma. "What?" She asked with purity in her voice, I shocked my head "Sorry I thought I heard you say something." I looked down at the book in front of me while stuffing eggs in my mouths. It tasted like Souls cooking, a smile flashed on my lips but quickly left as I reminded myself I can't be doing that.

"Maka," he started "Hmm." "You're gonna be late for school." My eyes darted to the clock, "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me sooner" I said as shot off my seat and picked up my dishes. "I'll clean them." He said while sipping his coffee. I ran to my room, no time for make up, I put up on the same jacket that I on had on a couple weeks ago, the black one with the yellow stripe on it. I put on a pair of blue pants with my roller-skates, and grabbed my ear phones then darted out of my room.

Soul handed me some coffee and a lunch bag, "Blackstar and Tsubaki said they wanted to talk to us about something so I'll pick you up after school" He said leaning against the door frame. I raised an eyebrow "I got my baby back." He grinned, I snorted "Thanks Soul I'll see you after." I said racing off.

I raced to school as my first class was just begging, I took my usual seat and switched of my rollerblades for my shoes. Class was begging, this class was for miesters and weapons who wanted to continue their education, and the teacher came in as he began class with the first order of business which is "Finals: For your final I want you to team up and a battle will take place in a month, to make it interesting I will assign you partners, and if your wavelengths don't match…. Make them match. "He began to call peoples name as he partnered them up.

…Are you kidding me! I don't fight anymore, I don't even know if I'm that felixable, I can't sense or see a soul either and he wants us to do that?! I don't even know if I can fly anymore…I COULDENT EVEN RUN UP THE STAIRS AT THE DWMA WITHOUT HUFFING AND PUFFING…. BUT I CANT GET AN F! I WANT TO HAVE THE TOP GRADE!...

I scratched my head in aggravation" Maka Albarn." "Y-yes." "Your partnered with Tadashi Yu." I gulped and nodded.

Tadashi Yu he had black hair that was tied into a pony tail and stunning blue eyes, he currently wore a sleeveless black and white striped shirt that showed his muscles and black pants he glanced at my direction and gave a wave. I had never even talked to him before, but he was quite talked about around school.

.

.

.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shit

After the professor announcement class went by fairly fast and my brain was struggling with the fact of me and having to fight again… and having to do it with a new partner. I mean I haven't fought in years, and I had only every used Soul as a partner… I've only ever worked with a scythe; I don't even know what kind of weapon Tadashi is.

It's okay, I mean, I'll just study up if Tadashi is a different weapon then what I am use too. I'm still pretty flexible and I still have a good amount of strength if I am able Maka-chop Blackstar around.

.

.

.UHHHHH!

WHO AM I KIDDING! I don't even know if I can fly anymore! and I haven't fought in four years ever since-A chill ran through my body- my body slumped for a moment, don't think about it Maka, it was so long ago, push that memory back, push it back. I sighed my eyes lifted to the clock to see the time; after this class I get to go home and I really wanted to go home

 _~ding dong dead dong~_

Class had ended much to my hope; thank goodness I get to go home… But then we have to meet with Blackstar and Tsubaki because they have something they want to say. I frowned.

"Albarn." My head spin around to make eye contact with a man who stood half a foot taller than me, Tadashi Yu. "Are you available." He said I glanced quickly at the time and nodded my head. I had a few minutes to kill before Soul can to pick me up.

"I wanted to see if our wavelengths matched." I bit my lip for a moment, unsure of what the outcome could be, but I nodded my head once again. There isn't any harm in trying.

He gave a quick smile and in a flash, he jumped up and turned into a scythe. My eyes widened in shock, and a smile touched my lips. My hand craved the feel of a weapon in my hand. I caught him and spun him around flawlessly then slamming the bottom of the pole onto the floor.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to see his soul, but there was nothing. Damn.

A few moments passed and everything felt fine so I gave a breath out and Tadashi changed back.

"Well it looks like we match but there is some shakiness there that we will have to work on." He said and I nodded once again. He eyed me for a few moments "Do you ever talk?" he asked with a small chuckle and gave warm smile.

.

.

.

Wow, I didn't know he could smile like that…. wait is he talking to me? I can talk, see im talking right now!...Oh I'm talking in my head.

"Yes I do." I said laughing. "I didn't realize I wasn't talking."

He stood quite for a moment, almost as if someone had shocked him. "Haha yea." He laughed, "I was starting to think you didn't like me or something." He said scratching the back of his head.

I waved my hand in front of my face "No, No you seem really funny. And I am actually impressed that you a scythe! There aren't a lot of scythes anymore. "I said with some glee. He just laughed

"You don't see a lot of miesters who has made a death scythe." I laughed, "Yea I guess not." He held out a hand to start a handshake "Tadashi Yu." He said. I stuck out my hand to complete his handshake. "Maka Albarn" There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, we can start next week if you want." "Sure." Some more silence, just blue eyes staring at green. Honestly what is he doing?

"I guess I'll go."

.

.

.

.

"You know Yu, if you want to leave, it would help if you were to let go of my hand."

He gave a small gasped and turned red, "I'm s-sorry." I snorted, "It's okay. "

" _ **OH MY GOSH IT SOUL EATER EVENS!"**_

Crap.

"Evens? Like as in your partner?" He asked I frowned "Ex partners." "Ex-?" I started to pick up my stuff and gave Yu a smile. "I'll see you later." In addition, I ran out, as he stood silent.

While making my way to the front of the school I could hear fangirls ear piercing screams. I cringed.

Soul was there leaning against his bike waiting for me, his bike looking shiny and new. His sharped tooth smile appeared as he saw me. "About time bookworm." "Oh shut up."

Him and I began a small casual conversation in till small whispers caught my ear.

" _There partners again?" "Didn't he leave her?" "No I heard she left him" "Why would she leave him? " "Yea, she looks hot not but before~"_ I rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like fighting with people today.

"Get on Bookworm; everyone is already at the apartment."

"Don't make Maka-chop you Soul." I said while getting on. Where do I put my hand? Shit, I haven't ridden with Soul in a long time.

My hands decided to go on his shoulders as my butt lifted a bit from the seat a bit.

He started the bike and a smile spread eve farther. "I missed you." He whispered to his bike I laughed, "Uncool Soul." "Shut up."

The ride felt familiar and comforting it made me feel as if we were teenagers once again. Like nothing bad happened, as if we were still partners going on our next Kishen hunt, as if we were going home and see Crona. My arms made his way to his waist and we made sarcastic comments to each other.

It felt like I was five years younger.

We pulled up to our apartment and Emma was there waiting for Soul. Her eyes narrowed at me and she glanced down to see my arms around Soul.

"Welcome back." She said with a smile. directing more towards Soul, "Hey." He said giving her a peck on the lips. Ew.

I walked ahead of them as they walked behind me, Emma clinging onto Souls arm. I unlocked the door to see five people sitting down patiently.

"Hey guys." I smiled. They all gave there usual greeting as I walked to my room to put away my stuff and change out of my cloths. I slipped on a white long that hugged my hips and showed my shoulders and a pair of black sweats.

…Don't judge me, I'm at my own house and I'm tired.

Going back out there wasn't much talking, the atmosphere seemed odd. All the spots where taken by them so I pulled out a chair to sat.

The atmosphere thickened as I looked around, Kid was reading a book, Liz was painting her nails but kept messing up, Patty was just looking around, Soul and Emma waited for someone to say something. Blackstar stood quiet in concentration and Tsubaki kept glancing at each him unsure and worried.

"What did you guys wanna say?" Soul blurted with a bit of annoyance.

"Soul! Don't be rude let them take their time." I yelled.

"I can hear yea don't nag."

"Nag!?"

"Yes women!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OWW! DAMN-IT" Soul rubbed his head in pain. Emma narrowed her eyes in anger but then soon tended to Souls pride and new dent.

Everyone laughed and the atmosphere lightened a bit.

When it died down Blackstar and Tsubaki finally talked.

"YEESS! THE ALMIGHT GOD IS READY TO SPEACK!" Tsuabki nodded.

"W-We wanted too um…" She trailed off "it's okay Tsubaki. "Blackstar said with concern. I raised an eyebrow by his tone. Tsubaki nodded after looking at her mister.

"We wanted to… tell you guys about what happened to us these past five years."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The room stood quiet and the tension grew thicker, Blackstar stood there with a confidant structure but an expressionless face. Tsuabki had once seem unsure but now she had a look of confidence on her face.

"Really? Are you sure? "Liz said "If it was something bad you don't have to tell us." She continued with comfort.

"We are sure. We were unsure whether to tell you guys or not in the begging, but after what Maka told us, she gave us that extra courage." Tsuabkai gave a sympathetic smile my way. "Yea and we wanted time to grieve over on what happened with Maka." Blackstar said

I just gave a gentle nod. I really wished they would stop bring that up.

"What happened? "I asked in a small voice in hopes that they would continue with what they were saying and would stop giving me sympathetic looks.

"well…" Blackstar gave a sigh.

"W-well.." "I THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR, YOUR GOD, ENDED UP PROPOSING TO A MY SERVENT. MY SOON TO BE GODESS! TSUBAKI!"

.

.

"OH MY GOSH!" the three girls yelled in union. As we all jumped up in glee. We pulled Tsubaki in a giant group hug.

Tsubaki was blushing madely..

The tension was clearing but here was still some there.

.

.

.

Blackstar stood there proudly and the boys congratulated him "Who knew you would wise up and propose." Soul said hitting Black star chest. "I sure as hell didn't." Blackstar said with a mad laugh.

"Your goanna make a beautiful bride!" I laughed giving her a tight hug once again. I'm so happy for her! After everything I always did picture them together.

"We have to start picking your dress!" Liz said. "Make the wedding giraffe theme!"

Tsubaki laughed with complete glee, I have never seen her so happy, "When did you propose?" Kid asked. "Four years ago." "WHAT!?"

"It's been two years?" Soul said. "Yea we wanted to wait until after we were done training and- " "She wanted to ask you something." I blinked "Me?" Tsuabki blushed.

"Blackstar." She hissed and he gave a smile. "W-well um. I wanted to ask you all something." She said. "Liz, can you help me pick out th- ""YES!" Liz shouted with a fist pump. "I'll help with anything!" we laughed at Liz eagerness.

"Well patty can you help with planning the after party?" "YESH! GIRAFFE THEMED!" Tsubaki looked like she almost regretted her choice but just smiled and giggled.

"Maka?" She gave me a smile. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"What." My face turned flush. They all laughed at my reaction. "Tsubaki I would be honored!" I smiled and she gave me a big smile pulling me into a bigger hug.

"GREAT!" Blackstar shouted. "KID, you will help me pick the perfect ring for MY goddess." "It would be my honor." "AND SOUL." "yea what." "YOU WIL BE MY BEST MAN." "You don't even ask but yea sure sounds cool."

The room was full of joy that everyone forgot that there was a girl sitting on the couch by herself, a girl that wore a bored expression. Emma.

Emma's voice gave a small statement. "When you said you guys wanted to talk to us, I thought something bad happened."

Blackstar and Tsubaki stood quiet.

"Something did." Blackstar started and the tension grew back.

A moment of silence before,

"I had a miscarriage."


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I just saw the movie trolls and I love it. I'm so down to write a fanfic… what do you guys think?**

Chapter 13

"I had a miscarriage." Tsubaki hand gripped hard around mine when she said that. The room was silence once again.

"Tsu..baki.." I said softly said tightening my grip on her.

I looked at Blackstar, and we shared a look, he then gave a slight nod in understanding. He looked at his fiancé and touched her check gently because Tsuabki was close to crying.

"It wasn't your fault. " He mumbled softly as he pushed her hair out of her face. She let go of my hand to wrap her arms around Blackstar's neck in comfort as she gave one for tearful gasp.

She let go as she and Blackstar took a seat, everyone slowly sat back down.

Tsubaki and Blackstar held hands as Tsubaki slowly began.

"As some of you guessed Blackstar and I did end up together." She looked my way and I sucked in a breath as I scratched my head. Ha-ha so she did noticed I shipped them together.

"After he proposed I.. err.. he… we… um..u-u-u"

"We got drunk and had sex for the first time." Blackstar blurted out and Tsubaki was red as a tomato. Liz tried to hold in a laugh but failed, as she mad this funny noise. That earned a few giggles throughout the room.

"U-Uh." She cleared her through. "Well…after that time, Blackstar swore off it because he wanted to concentrate on his training. A couple of weeks later I was getting sick and I wasn't feeling well." She smiled softly. "An elderly old woman we were staying with was thankfully a nurse. She was the one who told me I was pregnant. "Blackstar gave a smile as well as he held her closer. "Blackstar was over the moon when he heard it. That he decided that we would stop training for a while to make sure the baby … we were going to come home but Blackstar refused to move me with the baby in me." She released a soft chuckle.

"I was three months along and I could start seeing my baby bump." She touched her stomach with a warm smile. "And then the fourth month I could feel the baby in there." Tears fell of her check and Blackstar whispered into her ear. She just shook her head, her hand clutched her stomach. "The fifth month- I…I-.." She cried harder. "The baby…I- I lost my baby! Blackstar I lost our baby!" She sobbed into his chest. He healed her as if he was trying to protect her from demons.

"Th- There w-w-was so much b-blood." She sobbed "I-IM SO SORRY."

The room was quiet and everyone was close to tears. Tsubaki tried to calm herself but couldn't, and Blackstar looked as if nothing was bothering him. He was not crying, he just held her as tight as possible. But…..It was his baby too.. I cant imagine how he would feel.

I slowly got off my chair, then made my way to the couple, and kneeled in front of them. Blackstar saw my motion and he looked like he didn't want to let go of her. I put my hand on each of them gently and for a second they didn't let go of each other, but that five year wall they had was crumbling.

The next motion was fast, Tsubaki swing her body in my arm and Blackstar quietly got up and left the room.

I knew he went into my room; he would go into my room when he had bad days when we were children. I use to just watch him as he trashed my room in anger and I would let him, I would calm him if he were going crazy, but he needed to blow off some steam.

I held Tsubaki, "I'm so sorry about your baby …It's okay Tsubaki. It's okay. Its not your fault" She sobbed into my chest

Liz and Patti held her after, and they did the same thing. I watched the scene unfold. Kid, Soul, and Emma weren't in the room anymore. They were probably with Blackstar….. Blackstar… I slowly got up as I went into the black rooms.

Sure enough, Kid and Soul where in my room, my room was completely trashed, and Blackstar sat on my bed with his head down, but his head rose when he heard me.

His eyes where red and his knuckle were freshly swollen, I glanced around the room to notice a dent in the wall and then my eyes landed on Soul and Kids face, both of their cheeks were swollen.

I quickly went into the kitchen to get three ice packs and went to my room again. When I was by more door way, Blackstar just looked at me.

"When ..." He began and stopped. I handed an ice pack to Soul and Kid. I extended an ice pack to him but he didn't accept it, I sighed as I gently put it on his knuckles. He pulled his hand away but I grabbed his wrist and pushed the ice pack down.

There was silence as the four of us stood in the room.

"When... we were kids… "I started "When I first meet you. I thought you were the coolest kid ever. "He gave a small smile. "And then when we were teenagers I thought your one of the stupidest people alive."

"You say that about your god?" He chuckled. I gave him a smile and he did briefly before looking away. "And right now Blackstar, I think you're amazing. You're doing good, I'm proud of you." He looked into my eyes.

"When did I forget how it felt to have you in my life?" He said held on my hand that had the ice pack.

"I think it might have happened around the time when I forgot how it felt to have an older brother." I gave a smile.

Blackstar and I have been friends for a long time, he is my childhood friend, and he is like my brother. I think I forgot this during time. And I shouldn't have, I have spent so much time angry about then being gone.. That I forgot who they were to me.

Blackstar is the older brother I always wanted.

Tsubaki is my female best friend.

I'm going to let them through my walls, they deserve to be there. They let us all back in.

"I'm sorry you were raped."

"I'm sorry about your baby."

Kid and Soul gave a smile as they watched the scene unfold.

Blackstar pulled me into a hug and I noted once again how much he grew up.

"Your goddess is waiting for you." He let me go and nodded, and made his way out of the room.

This left Soul, Kid, and I. Kid patted my back "Allow me to clean your roo-""NO THANK YOU KID!"I said as I practically shoved him out of my room, and slammed the door. If Kid cleaned my room, he would have done it symmetrical and if he did that, I wouldn't be able to sleep in my room for long while.

I sat on my bed in a huff, and Soul sat next to me.

"I need a book." I said as I huffed and laid back in my bed.

"You need to clean your room." He chuckled. I grabbed the ice pack from his hand and slapped it on his cheek. "Ow-!"

"You need to ice your check." He gave me a glare and then flopped on my bed next to me. "I'll help you clean because you did good." I chuckled "You too, you even took a punch." He chuckled.

There was silence and his red eyes poured into my green eyes as if he wanted to say something but instead he just got up and left.

What? Is he mad at me?

I am so confused, I just huffed. "I swear he can be so rude." I pulled out my phone to check the time, because Blackstar broke my clock.

One message? From an unknown number? …Maybe Tadashi?

I slide my finger across and read.

" _ **. I cant wait to see you again Maka. I can't wait to taste you"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Maka?" my head shot up and I looked eye into eye with Liz. "Y-yes." She raised her eyebrow. My surroundings became known again, I was no longer in my room clutching that cell phone, and it was no longer that day where Blackstar and Tsubaki told us about their lost baby. Three weeks have passed since then and now we were all at Kids place having a sleep over and helping Kid plan a party for his father's anniversary for his death.

"You okay? You seem kind of out of it." She said handing me a cup of soda, I chuckled, "Are you asking that because I refuse to drink with you guys?" She thought for a moment and nodded. "Oh come on Maka, your close to being twenty-one, let loose." She said nudging me.

I laughed, "No thanks Liz. I'm still underage" She sighed "But Kid is the man in charge I'm sure he wouldn't care, right Kid?"

"Don't use me as an excuse to make Maka drink." She frowned "Your no help."

"Liz, you're getting drunk leave Maka alone." Tsubaki said taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

I chuckled once again as I was about to take a sip of my soda in till a smell hit my noise.

"Liz, can you please stop trying to spike my drink." "Really Liz... Again." Soul snorted. Emma wasn't with Soul tonight, she said she wanted to catch up on some sleep. Which I won't lie, I'm kind of glad she isn't here drinking, I don't want a repeat of last time.

"I CALL IT!" Patti said as she took the soda from my hand.

"Fine! Sorry. Sorry ... but what's the harm drinking with friends-"

I could name a few.

"-and you Soul! Why aren't you drinking."

"Don't feel like it." he said shortly.

I gave a soft chuckle as I got up to get my own drink and made my way to the kitchen. I took one more glance of the room before I exited. Kid sat back in a chair with a preparation papers on his lap and drink right beside him, Patty was sitting next to his feet drinking like there was no tomorrow. Liz laid across the couch I was sitting once sitting on and she had tossed the book I was reading at Soul. Tsubaki was taking a few drinks as well as she patted Blackstar head who was passed out from drinking too much for the second time tonight. Soul sat back in his own couch, laughing and making conversation with them. A smile spread across my lips as I exited. Being with all of them started to feel like how it use too, it felt comfortable once again... but I felt as if some where still hiding something… or maybe I'm just starting to feel guilty because I haven't opened up to them yet.

I made my way to the kitchen as my thoughts where still fogged up. Ever since that message, I changed my phone number and I stopped going to work, I told them it was temporary leave… but I don't think I'm ever going to go back. As for School I didn't want to go but I was close to graduating so I asked Soul to give me a ride every day. As for the partner thing with Tadashi… We practiced… and he was actually really funny, and very kind. It felt weird to hold a weapon again but it felt nice he was really nice. I was still rusty but I was trying and I hadn't told the gang about him yet. I hardly went out now, ever since that message but tonight I had too…. When everyone was asleep. I would go out and meet with Alice because right now, she was the only one I trusted. The only one who new besides….

I gave a deep sigh

I grabbed a cup down from the cabinet and looked at the two drinks that stood before me. Soda and a substance so clear it looked like water….it was Vodka.

I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. My hand reached out towards it but it quickly slapped onto the soda bottle.

"I'm so stupid."

"Yea I agree." My head snapped to towards the door frame to see Soul as he gave a toothy grin.

I gave a glare. "Don't Scare me like that Soul." I spat. He chuckled. "Cool your tits, I just wanted something to drink." He grabbed the soda bottle from my hand and poured me a cup and then himself one and I gave him a small thanks.

He leaned on the counter and pushed the Vodka away from us. "It getting kind of crazy drunk out there." He handed me my book as snorted. "Liz and Patty?" "Yep and Blackstar is back up for round three." He laughed taking a gulp of his soda.

I sat on top of the counter as me and him shared commutable silence, the words of Emma kept flashing in my mind as a reminder. Soul use to drink… a lot... during our time apart… he was lonely too.

He noticed my stares and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I stood quiet… and he continued to look at me eyeing me slowly. His eyes memorized me, so red and beautiful.

His hand went up and touched my ashy hair and he gently grabbed a strand.

"What made you grow your hair?" He asked slowly. I sucked in a breath and silence grew and it was getting unconfutable, I didn't want to tell him about Mama.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." He said slowly taking back his hand but I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Not calling or trying to contact you during your miss- ""Maka. You couldn't, don't let what Emma say bother you." He said pulling my hair.

"But- ""No buts." He said flatly.

I stood quiet and sighed.

He looked straight at me as his hand still held onto my hair. His face was close and there was something on his lip. A piece of food probably from when we were eating…. Jeez that's just like Soul. "You need to learn to clean up yourself." I grumbled. My hand touched his lip gently and I used my thumb to brush it away. I stared at his lips for a while and I was slowly being drawn in, he stood still and I wanted to kiss him…

Stop Maka.

Don't. you remember last time you liked someone.

You can't like Soul… not him…please... it hurts to much as is.

My hands fell to my side and looked away. Soul just stared at me unknowingly.

Silence

Just the silence of an ex-partners, the silence of old friends. That's it and nothing more

"…..I forgot to tell you." He started.

"Hm?"

"Do you know about that fighting class you have at your school?"

I nodded, of course I do I'm in that class.

"Kid told us that the gang was invited to watch a tournament for that fighting's class final or something"

.

.

"What."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for always being late and the spelling might suck here. I wanna thank everyone who has waited thou. So Thank you.**

Chapter 15

Asleep. Finally they are all asleep, it took them forever to actually fall asleep. Five of them were out cold drunk, and Soul. . . . . was asleep on the couch I was formally laying on. After what happened in the kitchen I was kind of just shook, I was shook of the thought of them having to come see me in my class tournament annnddddddd….

Almost…. ALMOST kissing him… or wanting too. *internal screaming* You know what let's not think about this Maka.

I feel like my life is getting to mixed up right now, and what I'm about to do next might make it a bit more complicated and then it just makes me feel bad and I think I might be doing something stupid.

Its almost 2 o'clock in the morning but I slipped into the restroom and started to get ready. I was currently just wearing pajamas with no make-up. But for where I was going, I was going to need too… make myself look…. Hoe…isssshh. I started putting on eyeshadow and eyeliner, highlight, and… lipstick. The red lipstick was given to me… a long time ago… by….

.

.

.

" _ **Hey baby" a twenty-year-old man with a tied up blond hair said looking down at a teenage girl. He was shirtless and only wore some tight pants that weren't correctly on. On his chest he had a black 'K' on it. The girl was only sixteen. She looked drugged up as she let out a giggle. She laid half naked in bed as she sipped on what appeared to be water but most likely wasn't. "I got you something" he said as he pulled out a small tube.**_

" _ **What's this?"**_

" _ **Something I want you to always wear, something I want to smug when we-""Elliot!" she said as she pushed him away gently and giggled. "You know I want you Maka" he said in a husky voice. "I would do anything for you. Kill to have you." "..El-" the older man pulled the ashy haired girls shoulders and started a deep kiss. "I love you" he said as he finally pulled away from her. The girl tried to catch her breath as she looked at the small tube of lipstick and read 'Blood Red'**_

" _ **I-I love you too"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mistakes, I have made nothing but mistakes and this may be a bigger mistake in going back.

"You need to do this Maka, you need to see Alice." I dropped the small tube in the trashcan. I pulled out another lipstick… a cherry color. I curled my hair and let it lay nicely.

I pulled out a black dress that could be descried as "Hot". A black fitted dress that didn't even reach the middle of my thighs. It shaped over my butt perfectly. The front had a very lowcut V-neck which revealed a small tattoo. By the crease of my right breast had a small black "Q" on it. It was supposed to represent "Queen". Like from a deck of cards. My finger traced over it, a matching tattoo with him.

King and Queen.

"Haaaa" I sighed.

Deep breaths. Take deep breaths.

"Don't back out." This needs to be done. I pulled out open toed, red , six inch heels. I remember a time I couldn't even stand the sight of shoes like this. To finish the look I pulled out a red leather jacket.

I looked in the mirror and who stared back at me was a girl who should have been forgotten. A girl who should of died, who should have been forgotten, she was tainted, she was disgusting, and cruel. But she was me… she is who I was.

I want to punch the mirror, but maybe I shouldn't do that, Kid will probably be mad.

"Lets go."

I took one last look at them sleeping group. I traced over each of their faces as memories flashed in my head. It made me happy to think about the times there once was. But still there was so many secrets between us. So many unspoken words.

I turn away and walked out. "Maka?" I turned back to see a groggy Blackstar look at me. How in the name of death was he able to get up after drinking so much. "Haa… no you're not Maka" he said as he cuddled closer to his soon to be wife. I raised my eyebrow, Blackstar you are just soooo…you. I sighed and I scurried away before anyone else woke up.

I could hear someone call me, but I'm pretty sure that was just my imagination. I didn't dare look back to see thou.

A cad waited for me, I was smart enough to call them earlier. "Where too Ms." He said not looking back at me.

"The abandon subway."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The smell of throw up and urine made its way to my nostrils. I was in the unknown part of Death City, the part of the city that took the most damage when it came to fighting kishians and instead of it getting fixed, it was just left there to rot. There wasn't a person in sight on the surface but nothing ever happened on the surface.

It was a quick walk into underground, few people would go down here because of the rats and decaying smell. The steps of my heels echoed as the sound of them, slowly changed to the sound of loud, pounding music. The smell changed to the smell of pot, alcohol, as well as the smell of sweat as too many people where dancing to the dysfunctional music.

This was one of the party scenes I would hit when I was part of that gang, and this just happened to be Alice favorite spots.

I kept my head down as I made my way through the dysfunctional scene. Flashbacks kept creeping into my mind as I would try to push them away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Fix your Queen" a pissed off man said as he stormed out and slammed the door behind him, and left to girls in a small room.**

" **Maka." An older girl said looking down at the ashy haired seventeen-year-old. The seventeen-year-old laid on the floor with a ripped dress as black and blue covered her body. Tear staining her face. The older girl had dyed red hair and dazzling purple-blue eyes. She was dressed up as in a party dress as she looked sadly over the collapsed, crying teenager.**

" **A-Alice." She chocked out. Alice put her hand out over Makas black eye as a blue mist surrounded it, and slowly healed it.**

" **You need to get out." She whispered. "We have talked about this. Elliot and his brother are at war right now, this is the perfect time, you can slip out! He won't notice until you are gone."**

" **He always notices me Alice. He notices everything. Why do you think I got hit today, because I wasn't drinking." She whispered back as she tried to calm for her tears. "This war is only going to get worse, especially if he ever found out what his brother did to me." her stomach became nauseous after that memory resurfaced. She put her hand over her stomach as the feeling of emptiness traveled through her again.**

" **Maka, what did he do to you?"**

" **Alice..." Maka put her hand over her healing witch, her friend. "Not yet Alice, I'll tell you soon but…. not yet." Tears have threaten to fall as shame washed over her.**

' **Who have I become, this isn't the Maka that hated men, the same person who made a death scythe.' She thought as the mage started her healing progress again**

' **What happened? Who did I become.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faces passed me, some stared at me with such questioned expression. Many faces looking at me as they recognized me. The mumbles of "Queen" went through the air.

"She looks like Queen."

"She doesn't have the tattoo."

"Maybe she is hiding it."

"Queen always showed her mark"

"It could be one of the Kings look alkies"

These voices soon faded into hard music, cheap alcohol, and heavy clouds of smoke.

Time has passed and I couldn't find Alice, in fact I couldn't find anyone from the gang. Everyone that was dancing was just the entourage, and people wanting a good time.

Maybe I came on the wrong night….

"Leave." A familiar voice said in my ear. A women's hand touch my wrist as it lead me to the corner. She pulled me in the corner as she towered over me. I was eye to eye with… "Alice."

"You have to go." Panic was in her voice as she blocked any other person from my view. "You are putting yourself and me in danger. Why are you here." She said with anger.

I looked down as she glared at me. I guess she could read my face and gasped.

"H-He found you? How long ago"

"A few weeks ago. I received a text"

She hit the wall. "Elliot didn't tell me that he did! This doesn't make sense! He would have you already if he knew where you were."

"I agree… I don't think he was the one who sent it…I came out here to ask…."I swallowed as my voice trembled.

"His brother…. Mitch…. Is he out of jail?"


End file.
